Sasuke
by wolfrun1
Summary: A change in history brings forth an altered present. The Valley of the End opens the doors to a new beginning. A future...ruled by Uchihas. What would the Narutoverse be like if Madara Uchiha had become the first Hokage?
1. Prologue: The Moment of Change

"Shichuro no jutsu!"

One shot after another, he continued to fire at me. Any technique from A to S class, none lower than B, he was determined to win.

"Suiton Suiryuudan no jutsu!"

I wonder whether or not he's noticed…

"Doton Doryuuheki!"

…that I have yet to attack him.

"Aaaaah!"

That I'd been waiting….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where—where am I?"

"You mean you don't know?" I asked him, a smirk playing at my lips.

The black and white figure of the great Hashirama Senju all but squirmed under the force of my gaze.

"Don't—Don't play with me, Uchiha! What is this place?"

I folded my arms to my chest and took a step forward.

He took a step back. The confusion that swam in his eyes could almost pass as fear.

"Do you really have no clue? Not even a guess" Even _I_ could hear the disappointment in my _own_ voice.

"No," he growled out, trying to cover fear with annoyance.

"Please," I took another step forward. "Humor me?"

He could only look at me a moment before his eyes began to move around. What looked like an endless, black abyss was nothing more than the darkest recesses of my mind.

But, would _he_ figure it out?

"I…I know it's an _illusion_…."

"Do you now?"

His harsher eyes met mine again. I almost smiled.

"An illusion…?" I turned so that I was no longer facing him. Pondering over a question I already knew the answer to.

He growled again.

"Not only do you mock me and play with my head in this…this place! But you _dare_ to turn your back to me! Do you really think so little of my clan!"

I looked at him over my shoulder, making sure not to turn my whole body. His eyes narrowed and his mouth opened as if to speak again, but all words died on his lips when he was suddenly bound to a post in the middle of the room that only he could see and feel.

"What are you doing to me!" His breathing was getting ragged. His eyes were going wide with fear. "Is this it…? Is this the power of the great Uchiha clan…? A power so great that only a few have ever survived and none have ever found words strong enough to describe? Is this such a power!"

I pivoted on my heel and faced him now. He had my full attention.

"Will…What are you going to do now? What's going to happen to me?" His eyes were begging me now; pleading with me to let him go free.

I knew who he was fighting for: his clan, his family. I even knew of the wife who would surely be waiting by her doorstep—rubbing her stomach to reassure her growing son that his father would be home soon. Safe and sound.

The thought alone pulled at my heartstrings. If I were a lesser man I…

"I would have let you go…."

His eyes widened at the unexpected response. He stared up into my calculating eyes only to look away again.

"What do you mean?" He finally asked.

What _did_ I mean?

"If I was to let you go…what would you have done?"

He looked back up at me. I could tell that he was thinking about whether or not he should answer me. What he would say if he did.

"You can be honest with me…." I could feel the false metal as it materialized into my left hand. "It won't change anything…."

"I…" He began, his eyes darting from mine to the sword forming in my fist. "I don't—"

"—you don't know?" I felt my hand tightening around the grip. He started to sweat.

"I…"

"You? You what?" My voice was rising against my will. "What would you have done?"

"I…"

"Answer the question!" I raised my sword and slashed his arm. He winced, trying his best not to anger me more by screaming.

It didn't work. I raised the blade once more, "Answer—!"

"—I would have killed you!" was his rushed reply. I lowered my weapon slowly. "I…If you had set me free of this illusion, I-I would have killed you."

I did nothing but stare at him, his eyes not meeting mine.

"Why?" I found myself asking. I unconsciously lifted the tip of my sword to his chest; the illusion was beginning to fade around us.

"My clan…my family—they don't trust you…." He still didn't look at me. "They heard about your brother…."

…And that's when the blade went through.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His unconscious body now lay before me. The pain from my now faded illusion was enough to bring him to the edge of death. The only thing left for me to decide now was how to finish him off.

I held two items—one in each hand.

A knife in the left…

And a paper bomb in the right.

Do I simply slit his throat and leave him for his family to find and then bury…

Or leave him unrecognizable, forever floating down the river below this endless waterfall?

My answer came when I saw him twitch. I needed to get this over with.

I slipped the tag back into my pocket as brought the blade down upon his neck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be continued…

A/N: The real question I had to ask myself in that last part of this chapter was, "do I want to be able to bring Yamato into this story later on?" I haven't actually figured it out yet, but I'd like to have the option of doing so when the time comes.

For any readers who might get confused, I have a few things to point out:

1. Hashirama Senju is the First Hokage's name.

2. In this chapter, the narrator is Madara Uchiha.

3. The two of them are fighting at the Valley of the End.

Hey, I've decided to have a little contest. The first person to figure out why I chose the title that I did, wins!

Tacokato, you are not allowed to play!


	2. What Ever Happened to Brotherly Love?

Hajimemashite! To all of you who just started reading this story. Boku was _wolfrun_ desu. Doozo yuroshiku!

And the winners of the contest are…anotamous (I try to update but I have to study too, so…) and Drasonz, who both reviewed at around the same time!

Tacokato…FAIL!

The reason it's called _Sasuke_ is basically because Naruto and Sasuke switch places.

No pairings for this thing either, btw.

Yosh! Hajimemasho!

(Sasuke)

The sound of metal piercing wood told me that I was headed in the right direction. As I got closer to the light, I could actually see the weapons as they flew in all directions—each hitting its target with deathly care. His body fell through the air in a free falling spin, the knives soaring from invisible hands.

The man landed on the grass, deftly—breathing heavily from hours of intense practice—and collapsed.

"Oi, Itachi-san," I called out as I entered the clearing.

"What?" said man lifted his head up to look at me from his spot on the ground.

I shook my head at him, "You're sweating like a pig, you know?"

"Pigs don't sweat, you know?"

I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want?" He asked, reaching for my arm to pull himself up with.

"Nothing, really," I answered, a smirk playing at my lips when he frowned. "I was just wondering if you were…you know, _excited_ about anything?"

"_Excited_….No—can't say that I am…." Smiling at what I could only imagine was my stunned expression, he patted my head. "So I take it you're planning on passing the exams today?"  
"With flying colors. The rules may have changed since you left the school but we still learn the same things. If you could pass at seven, I'm sure to ace it at twelve."

He roughed my hair, chuckling. "Well then, good luck."

"Hn—like I need it." I swatted his hand away and turned to leave. "…See ya later, Itachi-san."

"Oi, Sasuke—wait a minute."

"What?" I stopped and turned back to face him.

"Where do you want to go celebrate tonight?" He asked, cocking his head to the side, taking a step closer to me.

"Anything's fine with me." I took a step away from him. The smell of his body odor had finally caught up to me, almost like a kick in the face.

"You know, it's hard to treat people when they don't care." He lifted a calculating eyebrow at my retreat.

"Yes it is. But what ever you want is fine with me."

"Liar….Fine—we'll go get some dan—"

"—How about the ramen shop?"

"But we _always_ go out for ramen."

"We go out for dango even more."

"Fine," he rolled his eyes, "I'll be at your school when the bell rings. Think about where you want to go."

"But I just said—"

"No ramen."

"But—"

"—No."

I scowled at him—long and hard. Sadly, he didn't seem affected by it. After a minute or so, I just turned away. "…Fine." I said waving my hand dismissively as I headed back into the forest. "I'm going to school. See you later."

"Later," He told me, I could hear his footsteps heading in the opposite direction.

"And don't forget to take a bath—you smell."

He stopped. Before I could turn to see what was up, I was knocked to the ground.

I tried to kick him but he was sitting on my legs. "Get off of me, stupid!"

"Stop calling me names," he told me, calmly.

"You _stink_!"

"That's _mean_."

"No, it's not! You really do smell awful!"

I heard a sniffing noise….I guess he was smelling himself.

He stood.

"Now I have to take another bath." I grumbled, smelling my shirt.

"Then I guess you'd better hurry; if you don't want to be late, that is."

As I stormed away, I couldn't help but imagine what made him act that way towards me. I know Itachi doesn't have many friends.

Maybe…it's because he feels _sorry_ for me.

I shook that thought before it could go any deeper than that. My life is fine, with or without a family….But what would it be like if I had one, like everyone else?

I almost wish I had a mother to talk to when I felt down; a father to listen to when I did something wrong; but most of all, I find myself wishing…

…Wishing I had a brother like _him_.

To be continued…

A/N: I know what you're thinking:

Hunh!?—Itachi-_san_? I wish I had a brother like _him_? But they _are_ brothers!

MUWAHAHAHA! You'll have to wait to find out why the hell they're being so stupid!

P.S.:I don't know how many of you actually watch the American version of Naruto, but they just entered into the last arc! That means (hopefully) Naruto's voice actress is going to change! Because, out of all the actors, I dislike her the most!

Also, there aren't any pairings in this story (just reminding you)…. Well, except the cannon ones: like Asuma/Kurenai, Minato/Kushina, and Fugaku/Mikoto (sp?) (You know—parents).

I probably won't update for awhile….Sad. School is getting kinda, I don't know, rough. Modern World History's really killing my GPA (and don't even get me _started_ on _Japanese_). Once I get off for Winter Break, I'll be back with more chapters. But, until then, there probably won't be anything—especially not for this story.

Owarimasho…for now.


End file.
